


How It Feels

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, SakyoIzu, just sakyoizu things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: Just a short SakyoIzu one shot 😊💕
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 44





	How It Feels

Everyone in the Mankai Dorm was fast asleep except for Izumi and Sakyo. It was pretty late in the evening but they were still up and watching a movie in the living room for reference for their next play.

As soon as the credits started to roll, Sakyo yawned and stretched. "That was a great movie, don't you thi--"

His question was cut off when he suddenly felt a weight on his left shoulder, and when he glanced, he saw Izumi there, leaning on him and sleeping soundly.

"Seriously, this brat..." he sighed and leaned back on the couch, but with a gentle smile on his face. He tucked some of the loose strands of hair behind her ear, and watched her as she sleeps.

His fingers on her ear hovered slowly down to her cheek, outlining its curve but just a hair away from touching her skin.

Suddenly, an urge came to him when his eyes went to her pink lips. He started to wonder how soft they are, started to want to know how it feels against his own... and then his hand started to remove the glasses from his eyes, his head leaning down towards her face...

\---

Izumi's eyes slowly opened, and she saw nothing but the television still turned on. She sat right up when she realized she was leaning on Sakyo and that she fell asleep while watching a movie with him.

"Oh my gosh, I totally slept on it right before it ended?! What happened to the main characters, Sakyo-- Sakyo-san? Hey, are you alright?"

Sakyo was looking away from her, his hand covering the lower half of his face. Thank god it's a bit dark, she won't see how beet red his cheeks are.

He cleared his throat before talking, "I-I'm fine. Just... Just go to your room and go to sleep, you little brat," he said as he ruffled Izumi's hair.

"Ugh, fine, just stop messing with my hair!" she reached up to grab his hand to stop him from messing her hair any further, her grip on his hand tight. "Just promise me you'll tell me what happened at the end of the movie tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sakyo was hoping she won't feel his pulse quickening.

She smiled a big, beautiful smile at him, and he wanted to melt right there and then. God, how much he adores this woman.

"That's a deal then! Well, I should definitely sleep now. You should, too. Good night, Sakyo-san!"

"I will, and good night, Izumi," he replied as she let go of his hand. He watched her as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs until she disappeared from sight.

Sakyo sighed for the second time that night, leaning his head at the backrest of the couch and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

A smile slowly crept on his face, followed by a chuckle.

Well now, at least, he knows how soft her lips were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this on Twitter, then you know who I am. 😁


End file.
